(1) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally pertains to handheld jump ropes, and is more particularly directed toward a high performance exercise jump rope.
(2) Description of Related Art
In the game of skipping one or more participants jump over a rope swung so that it passes under their feet and over their heads. The primary tool used in skipping is a jump rope (American English) or skipping rope (British English) (hereinafter “jump rope”). Generally, the jump rope is merely a rope suspended by two handles (one at each end).
Skipping is also an aerobic exercise that may be used for a cardiovascular workout. In particular, rope skipping is frequently used by athletes targeting peak performance, and is an important exercise in the area of cross fitness. For example, a double under is a popular exercise done on a jump rope in which the rope makes two passes per jump instead of just one. It is significantly more effective than a single rope pass in that it allows for higher work capacity. Rope control and the coordination of the athlete's jumps to the whipping of the wrist is the main key to double under success. However, jump rope consistency is the key to rope control. Moreover, the key to jump rope consistency is eliminating as many variables as possible.
In transitioning from a children's game to a high performance exercise, many improvements are desired in the equipment used. For example, most jump ropes on the market are too light, too flexible or too cheaply made, leading to poor performance and product inconsistency. Moreover, inferior materials and design combined with ever increasing use and intensity, may lead to early wear and variability over time. While some incremental improvements to the basic jump rope have been made in isolation, a high performance exercise jump rope remains elusive, despite their widespread use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,812 issued to Feciura, et al. on May 12, 1998, shows a speed jump rope ball-bearing swivel attachment. In particular, the disclosure of Feciura, et al. is directed toward the application of a specific ball-bearing swivel which houses several ball-bearings, between the handles and rope material of a jump rope including a threaded member on the cap end and an O-ring on the spindle end to virtually eliminate the friction and drag associated with a conventional jump rope and allow free rotation of the jump rope material while attached to the handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,809 issued to Borth, et al. on, Sep. 7, 2010, shows a jump rope system. In particular, the disclosure of Borth, et al. is directed toward a jump rope which provides a pair of handles each handle providing a shaft coaxially rotatably engaged to a first bearing element and a second bearing element which attaches to a corresponding one of the opposed ends of a cable means.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0165299 by Hunt, published on Jun. 27, 2013, shows a jump rope device comprising a removably-connected cable. In particular, the disclosure of Hunt is directed toward jump rope devices which allow for the quick and easy interchanging of a cable of varying weight and length from handles configured to provide smooth rotation of such cables at both low and high speeds are disclosed. Devices in accordance with the disclosure may comprise a ball bearing assembly configured to facilitate 360-degree rotation of the cable. In an aspect, the handle of such jump rope devices is comprised of a ball bearing portion which enables both speed of rotational movement for a plurality of relatively lighter cables, and strength and durability for a plurality of relatively heavier cables. Handles may further comprise a snap hook assembly configured to facilitate rapid interchanging of cables.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming known problems and/or problems discovered by the inventor. In addition, other features and advantages will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art after reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.